Celebrity visits
---- ---- Celebrity visits also known as VIP Visits, to Habbo involves Habbo hiring (most-likely teen related) a celebrity to come and interact with users inside of the hotel. In 2005, Habbo planned out the first celebrity visit with Skye Sweetnam. To even it out, the hotels switch between who gets the next celebrity, many times it happens 3–5 days. However, there are a lot of instances, where there are months between celebrity visits. Most celebrity visits involve a Q&A session, whereas players ask questions to the visitor and they'll answer. Habbo will typically release a news article, with the Q&A and several pictures. With it being easy to make an account and pretend to be a celebrity, Habbo makes special outfits for the celebrities. Often they also take several pictures or videos, to prove the celebrity(s) were actually visiting. 2005 *Skye Sweetnam - March 3 - Habbo USA 2006 *Evermore - August 13 - Habbo AU *Jesse McCartney - November 3 - Habbo FR 2007 *Operator Please - April 29 - Habbo AU *Leonard Roberts - May 21 - Habbo USA *Between The Trees - May 25 - Habbo USA *Until June - May 30 - Habbo USA *Boo Boo Stewart- June 4 - Habbo USA *Sean Michael- June 8 - Habbo USA *Marisa Lauren - June 11 - Habbo USA *Rachael Leigh Cook - June 13 - Habbo USA *Gorillaz - June 14 - Habbo USA *Daniella Monet - June 15 - Habbo USA *The Fabulous Rudies - June 25 - Habbo USA *Candy Hill - June 25 - Habbo USA *Zach Ward - June 25 - Habbo USA *Shane Sparks - June 29 - Habbo USA *Amber Stevens - June 29 - Habbo USA *Ville Valo of HIM - November 4 - Habbo USA *Jesse Hart - November 16 - Habbo USA *The McClymonts - December 11 - Habbo AU *The Hampdens - December 13 - Habbo AU *Jordin Sparks - December 17 - Habbo USA 2008 *The Donnas - January 31 - Habbo USA *Scribe - February 18 - Habbo AU *Mandy Moore - February 22 - Habbo USA *Jordy Benattar - February 24 - Habbo USA *Simple Plan - March 12 - Habbo AU *Gabriella Cilmi - March 31 - Habbo AU *Natasha Bedingfield - April 10 - Habbo USA *Tokio Hotel - April 30 - Habbo USA *Delta Goodrem - May 3 - Habbo AU *Brian McDadden - May 4 - Habbo AU *Lisa Mitchell - May 23 - Habbo AU *Stone Parade - June 13 - Habbo AU *The Veronicas - July 9 - Habbo USA *Gyroscope - July 23 - Habbo AU *Dylan and Cole Sprouse - July 29 - Habbo USA *Kerli - August 13 - Habbo USA *Chasing Bailey - August 15 - Habbo AU *Lenka - August 25 - Habbo USA *Laura Duncan - August 25 - Habbo USA *Katie Still - August 26 - Habbo USA *Monet (Singer not the Painter :P) August 26 - Habbo USA *The Submarines - August 27 - Habbo USA *Patrick Droney - August 28 - Habbo USA *Alkaline Trio - August 29 - Habbo USA *The Plain White T's - September 8 - Habbo USA *Hamish and Andy - October 20 - Habbo AU *The Rasmus - November 27 *Jeb Corliss - December 19 - Habbo USA 2009 *Rhys - March 6 - Habbo AU *William Kostakis - March 6 - Habbo AU *Batista - March 9 - Habbo AU *Evermore - March ?th - Habbo AU *McFly- March 19 - Habbo AU *Jasmine Murray - March 22 - Habbo USA *Jorge Nunez - March 22 - Habbo USA *Alexis Grace - March 22 - Habbo USA *David Archuleta - March 26 - Habbo USA *Michael Sarver - March 30 - Habbo USA *Megan Joy - April 6 - Habbo USA *Mikalah Gordan - April 9 - Habbo USA *Scott MacIntyre - April 14 - Habbo USA *Larissa Brown - April 15 - Habbo AU *Vonzell Solomon - April 23 - Habbo USA *The Saddle Club - April 23 - Habbo AU *Anoop Desai - April 28 - Habbo USA *Lil Rounds - April 28 - Habbo USA *Phrase - April 28 - Habbo AU *Matt Giraud - May 4 - Habbo USA *Allison Iraheta - May 11 - Habbo USA *Panjo 5 - June 2 - Habbo AU *The Take - June 10 - Habbo AU *Claire Clark - June 19 - Habbo AU *Danny Gokey, Adam Lambert and Kris Allen - June 25 - Habbo USA *Stone Parade - July 13 - Habbo AU *Parachute - August 5 - Habbo USA *Pixie Lott - August 13 - Habbo AU *Mitch Allan - August 16 - Habbo AU *Cassie Davies - August 19 - Habbo AU *Jude Bolton and Amon Buchanan - September 3 - Habbo AU *Renee Cassar - 16 September - Habbo AU *Tokio Hotel - September 27 - Habbo USA *Corbin Harris - October 7 - Habbo AU *Vanessa Amorosi - October 14 - Habbo AU *Adam West - October 16 - Habbo USA *Gin Wigmore - December 2 - Habbo AU *Cassie Davis - December 8 - Habbo AU 2010 *The McClymonts- February 1 - Habbo AU *The Sugarbabes - February 23 - Habbo USA *Jason Derulo - February 25 - Habbo USA *The Miz - March 4 - Habbo AU *Kirby and Tyler Wright - March 11 - Habbo AU *Selena Gomez - April 8 - Habbo UK *The Cassette Kids - June 17 - Habbo AU *Finabah - June 28 - Habbo AU ---- 2010 English Hotel Merge Occurred ---- *Logan Lerman - July 2012 *Tom Felton - July 5 *Jordan Rodrigues and Tom Green - July 13 *Vanessa Amorosi - July 15 *Ozzy Osbourne - July 18 *Diana Vickers - July 23 *"The Surgery" Radio One - July 23 *Lady GaGa - July 24 *Fugative - July 30 *The Wanted - 6 August *Family Force 5 - August 12 *The Saturdays - August 16 *One Night Only - August 26 *FranKo - August 27 *Olly Murs - August 31 *Pixie Lott - October 12 *Taylor Swift - 25 October *Joe McElderry - October 26 *The VJs - October 27 *McFly - November 11 *Tinchy Stryder - November 22 2011 *Olly Murs- March 8 *Soundgirl - June 15 *Rebecca Ferguson - Unknown * Justin Bieber - Unknown 2012 *Cher Lloyd - February 17 *Mindless Behavior - February 21 *JLS - March 10 *Demi Lovato - April 2 *Carly Rae Jepsen - April 20 *American Pie Cast - ''Unknown -'' Habbo.nl 2013 *Room 94 *Yoann Fréget - Habbo.nl *Tegan and Sara *Clarissa Walford *Marty Smiley *Jennette McCurdy *Marty Smiley 2015 *Shy&Drs - 20th Nov *ElainaMartell -1st March *Janet Devlin - 25th Nov Category:Celebrity visits Category:Featured Article